The invention refers to efficient white light emitting diodes with the power above 0.5 W and luminous flux above 40 lm when utilizing the phosphor technology to convert light. Furthermore, the invention involves the optimizing of the single crystal phosphor, its composition and shape and diode construction arrangement.